Ma vie
by titia
Summary: Melle Parker nous raconte sa vie


Note : Je suis très scientifique et absolument pas littéraire. C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents.  
  
Merci à SamParker pour la correction et pour ses commentaires(précédés par des §)  
  
Ma Vie  
  
Je suis née le 3 janvier 1960. Pendant les 10 années qui ont suivi, j'ai été merveilleusement heureuse. Et ceci, je le dois à 2 personnes. Tout d'abord, à ma mère. Oh maman, si tu pouvais savoir à quel point tu me manques. Elle était ma mère, ma meilleure amie mais aussi la gardienne de tous mes secrets. Je l'adorais. Je l'adore toujours mais d'une autre façon : en chérissant et en gardant son souvenir dans mon cœur. Elle a toujours été là pour moi. Elle était tout pour moi : ma mère mais aussi mon père. Il travaillait tout le temps dans cette maison des horreurs plus connue sous le nom : « Le Centre ».Cette même maison des horreurs qui m'a volé ma mère ce jour fatal du 13 avril 1970. Depuis ce jour, ma vie est un véritable enfer. (§ mais elle pourrait si bien s'arranger). Mais un rayon de soleil est venu éclairer ma vie les 3 années qui ont suivi ce jour fatal. On me l'a présenté un jour d'octobre 1969 et je n'oublierai jamais cette date. Il a été le premier garçon que j'ai embrassé et mon premier amour. Oh Jarod, si tu savais à quel point tu m'as rendue heureuse. (§ Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est seule alors BOUH HOU) Malheureusement, nous étions devenus trop proches aux yeux de mon père. C'est pourquoi il a été décidé que je serai envoyée à l'étranger pour faire mes études (§ toujours de très bonnes idées ce type). Oh papa, pourquoi m'as tu fais ça ? (§ cassage de gueule dans l'air). Pourquoi ne veux tu pas que je sois heureuse ? C'est ainsi que 15 années ont passé, effaçant de ma mémoire mon premier amour ainsi que tous mes moments de bonheur avec lui. A mon retour au Centre, je suis devenue nettoyeuse puis chef de la sécurité. Et en 1996, Jarod s'est enfui. Mon père m'a donc confié pour mission, de le ramener à la « maison ». On m'a donné comme coéquipier, le mentor et « père » de Jarod : Sydney. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis l'enterrement de maman, ce jour où il a été le seul à me réconforter et à s'occuper de moi. Choses que mon père auraient du faire. Puis à l'équipe, a été ajouté Broots, informaticien de génie et un super papa (tout le contraire de mon père. Debbie, j'espère que tu es consciente de la chance que tu as).Voilà, l'équipe de traqueurs était au complet pour partir à la chasse au jarod. Il nous a fait visiter toutes les auberges de jeunesse mais aussi tous les bleds paumés du pays. Et à cause de lui, j'ai eu droit à une fouille complète dans un casino de Las Vegas. Et il a aussi bouzillé la moitié de ma garde-robe !! Celui fait presque 10 ans maintenant que je le chasse, mais personne ne sait que je ne le ramènerai jamais. Pourquoi le faire enfermer dans une cellule afin qu'il y soit torturé ? Apres tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Grâce à lui, j'ai découvert de nombreuses choses sur ma famille et sur mon passé. De plus, je n'imagine pas la vie sans lui. Ah, si le Centre savait où il est en ce moment, je crois qu'il en exploserait de colère. Eh oui, j'ai fini par craquer. Comment a t'il fait? me demanderez-vous. Je vais donc tout vous raconter. Tout ce passe en ce jour de la saint Valentin 2002. J'avais passé toute la journée au Centre, où ce déchet de Raines et Lyle se sont fait un plaisir de me faire sortir de mes gonds. En rentrant chez moi le soir, j'avais remarqué que la porte était légèrement entrouverte. J'ai donc sorti mon arme et j'ai pénétré dans la maison à pas de loup. J'ai allumé la lumière et qui vois-je, tranquillement assis dans mon canapé : Jarod. Mon premier réflexe a été de lui coller l'arme sous le nez et de lui demander ce qu'il faisait chez moi. Et lui, il s'est contenté de me sourire puis, m'a dit qu'il était dommage pour une femme comme moi de passer la St Valentin toute seule. J'ai donc décidé de lui accorder une trêve pour la soirée. Nous sommes donc passés à table et nous avons beaucoup parlé, comme l'auraient fait 2 vieux amis. D'ailleurs, je dois avouer qu'il cuisine merveilleusement bien. A la fin du repas, il m'a offert des roses, ainsi qu'un magnifique collier or et argent muni d'un ravissant pendentif en forme d'ange tenant entre ses mains, un superbe diamant. Dans le dos de l'ange, on pouvait lire :  
  
« je ne vis que pour toi.  
JE T'AIME.  
J »  
  
Je n'ai pas pu résister plus longtemps. Je me suis donc levée, j'ai fait le tour de la table, puis je l'ai embrassé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi béat de ma vie. Cela m'a fait rire. Puis d'un seul coup, il s'est levé, m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a embrassé. Quant à la suite, je ne vous la raconterai pas. (§ je veux des détails ça fait tellement de temps qu'on attend cela....) Voilà, depuis ce soir là, nous vivons ensemble sous les yeux d'un Centre qui n'a strictement rien remarqué. Les seuls à être dans la confidence sont Sydney et Broots ainsi que Sam, mon fidèle nettoyeur. Eh oui, c'est quand même grâce à eux que j'ai pu disparaître pendant 5 mois. En effet, Broots a falsifié des documents afin de faire croire que j'avais eu un accident de voiture et que j'étais dans le coma. Sydney s'est chargé de l'annoncer à Raines. Ce jour là,il y a eu un tremblement de terre au Centre. Sydney nous a raconté qu'il n'avait jamais vu Raines aussi en colère. Quant à Sam, il est chargé de nous prévenir en cas de danger et s'est assuré de ma protection durant ma grossesse, lorsque Jarod devait s'absenter. Ben oui, pas facile de se défendre avec un gros ventre. C'est ainsi que mon ange a pu venir au monde sans que le Centre n'apprenne son existence. Afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçons, Jarod continue de laisser des indices au Centre et moi, je suis toujours à sa poursuite. Sauf que chaque soir, nous nous retrouvons à la maison avec notre petit ange. Aujourd'hui, je suis pleinement heureuse et je vais bientôt mettre au monde notre 2eme petit ange. Et grâce à mes voix, je sais que ma mère est fière de moi. Puisse ce bonheur être éternel. Merci mes amis.  
  
FIN 


End file.
